The Return of Savanti Romero
[[Datei:Tales 1-7 01a.jpg|thumb|270px|''Tales of TMNT'' Vol.1 #7]]The Return of Savanti Romero (“Die Rückkehr von Savanti Romero”) ist der Titel einer Geschichte aus der Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Reihe der Mirage Studios. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' April 1989 *'Ausgabe:' Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vol.1 #7 *'Story und Layouts:' Peter Laird *'Zeichnungen:' Jim Lawson *'Tinte': Ryan Brown *'Text:' Steve Lavigne *'Besonderen Dank an': Steve Bissette und Eric Talbot *'Einleitungsseite': Steve Bissette Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "The Road Trip" *'Nächstes Kapitel': "Spinal Tapped" Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|250px|Vollständiger TitelumschlagTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael und Donatello **Renet **April O'Neil **Splinter (erwähnt) *Savanti Romero *Cerebus (erwähnt) *Lord Simultaneous (erwähnt) Einleitung thumb|180px|Die EinleitungEin Turtle: Schreckliche Echsen... Donnertiere... Riesige Biester mit großen, knirschenden Zähnen... Wie immer ihr sie auch nennen mögt, Dinosaurier haben uns seit Jahrhunderten fasziniert und verwirrt. Wieso sind diese Herren der Erde nach Millionen von Jahren der Vorherrschaft so vollständig von der Erde verschwunden? Eine Asteroidenkollision... Krankheiten... kleine eierfressende Hinterhoftiere vielleicht? Wer kann's wissen? Tja, ihr werdet die Antwort darauf hier nicht finden... nur eine Geschichte über Zeitreisen, Magie und prähistorisches Pandämomium. Lasst mich euch eine Geschichte erzählen... Handlung thumb|180px|left|Gruß von einem uralten FeindDonatello, Michelangelo und April haben sich auf einen Ausflug in das New Yorker Naturkundemuseum begeben und sind der Besuchermenge in einen Seitenflügel ausgewichen, der eine Ausstellung über das Aussterben der Dinosaurier führt. Dort begutachten sie das fossile Skelett eines Velociraptors, das man vor kurzem in der Mandschurei ausgegraben hat - als der versteinerte Dinosaurier plötzlich mit seinem Schwanz ausschlägt. Dann bewegen sich die Knochen auf der Steinplatte, ordnen sich neu an und fügen sich zusammen zu einer dämonischen Fratze mit Hörnern, welche die Turtles augenblicklich als das Gesicht ihres Feindes Savanti Romero erkennen!''TMNT'' Vol.1 #8 Dieser hat mithilfe seiner Magie die Knochen präpariert, um den Turtles eine Botschaft aus der Kreidezeit zu vermitteln; er droht ihnen mit dem Tod und fordert sie zu einem Duell heraus, um ihr Schicksal abzuwenden... ein Duell im "Ring des Feuers". Und kaum ist das gesagt, zerfällt das Gebilde wieder in seine fossilen Einzelteile. thumb|180px|Ein Wiedersehen mit Renet!Zurück zuhause erzählen die Drei den zurückgebliebenen Brüdern, Leonardo und Raphael, von diesem unheimlichen Vorfall. Wohin sie hinmüssen - nämlich zum Pazifischen Feuerring - ist leicht herauszufinden; die wirkliche Schwierigkeit ist, wie sie Jahrmillionen zurück in die Zeit reisen sollen. Doch genau wie aufs Stichwort blitzt plötzlich ein grelles Licht auf, und Renet erscheint vor ihnen. Wie sie ihren Freunden freudig erklärt, wurde sie von Lord Simultaneous geschickt, um diese transtemporale Krise zu beheben, gewissermaßen als Abschlussprüfung für ihren Aufstieg von Lehrling zum "Temporalen Infraktions-Explikator, Erster Klasse". Michelangelo reagiert kritisch auf diese Neuigkeit - Wenn die Sache so kritisch ist, warum nimmt Simultaneous die Sache dann nioht selbst in die Hand, vor allem wenn ihre gegenwärtige Existenz andeutet, dass die Krise erst gar nicht passiert sein kann? Trotz seiner eigenen Bedenken über die Gefahren eines Zeitparadoxes entscheidet Donatello, dass es auf jeden Fall besser wäre, die Zeitreise zu unternehmen. April hingegen beschließt, sich aus diesem Abenteuer rauszuhalten, und so brechen die Turtles und Renet mithilfe des neuen, digitalisierten Zeitzepters, welches sie von Lord Simultaneous erhalten hat, in die Kreidezeit auf. thumb|180px|left|Enter Savanti Romero!Die fünf Freunde landen am Ende ihrer Reise punktgenau in der Kreidezeit, auf einem größeren Felsen inmitten einer Farnlandschaft. Als sie noch versuchen, einen Plan zu fassen, bekommen sie unangenehmen Besuch: Zuerst von einer Rotte lebender Deinonychi, und dann von Savanti Romero höchstpersönlich, der auf einem Tyrannosaurus Rex wie auf einem Schlachtross sitzt! Romero lässt seinen Reitsaurier den Felsen angreifen und zwingt so die Turtles und Renet, dessen Oberseite zu räumen, und es entbrennt ein Zweifrontenkampf zwischen Raphael, Leonardo und Renet (auf dem Rücken eines freundlichen Triceratops) gegen Savantis Reittier, und Michelangelo und Donatello gegen die kleineren Raubsaurier. Zwar können die Turtles die feindlichen Saurier im Teamwork erledigen, doch Savanti ruft einen Pteranodon zu sich, hebt vom Kampfplatz ab, schnappt sich im Vorbeiflug noch Renet und das Zeitzepter und entschwindet so durch die Lüfte. thumb|180px|Am ZielUm ihre Freundin und einzige Rückfahrkarte in ihre Zeit zu retten, nehmen die Turtles verbissen zu Fuß die Verfolgung durch den urzeitlichen Dschungel auf. Schließlich stoßen sie am Ende des Dschungels auf Savantis möglichen Aufenthaltsort: Ein gigantisches, vierbeiniges Gebilde aus zusammengefügten, frischen Dinosaurierknochen, welches einen großen See überragt! Die Turtles klettern einen der Beine hoch und gelangen so zum Gipfelpunkt dieser grauenhaften Konstruktion. Dort finden sie Renet an Händen und Füßen im Mittelpunkt eines Ringes angekettet, und das Zeitzepter in einer Halterung über ihr ruhend. Auch Savanti Romero befindet sich dort und beginnt, kaum dass die Turtles angekommen sind, sich damit zu brüsten, wie er die Turtles vernichten will: In zehn Minuten wird ein Blitz aus kosmischer Energie hier herunterkommen und direkt in das Zeitzepter einschlagen, worauf sich ihre Energien vereinigen und die hilflose Renet vollkommen ausradieren sollen. Die dabei freigesetzte Energie soll in den Erdkern vordringen und eine Kettenreaktion in sämtlichen Vulkanen, aus denen der Feuering besteht, auslösen. Der dadurch ausgelöste Massenausbruch wird die Laufbahn der Erde um die Sonne ein klein wenig aus der Bahn werden - jedoch entscheidend genug, damit der Asteroid, der am Ende der Kreidezeit das Ende der Dinosaurier herbeiführt, die Erde verfehlt und damit die Evolution des Lebens durcheinanderbringt, so dass die Menschheit - und letztendlich die Turtles - erst gar nicht entstehen können! thumb|180px|left|Touchdown!Die Erläuterungen sind kaum vollendet, als Savanti nun zum "spaßigen" Teil seiner Rache übergeht: Mit seiner Magie zieht er Knochen aus seinem Opferaltar, umhüllt sich mit ihnen und geht in seiner Skelettrüstung auf die Turtles los. Raphael, Michelangelo und Donatello halten den Zauberer beschäftigt, während Leonardo zuerst die gefangene Renet befreit und dann die Halterung hochklettert, um das Zepter zu bergen. Als Savanti das sieht, bricht er den Kampf mit den Turtles ab und klettert hinterher. Bevor Leonardo das Zepter entfernen kann, erreicht Savanti ihn und stellt ihn vor die Wahl, sich zu ergeben oder zu sterben. Leonardo nimmt ihm die Wahl ab, indem er wieder auf den Opferring hinunterspringt. Dann aber begeht Savanti den Fehler, nach dem Zepter zu greifen, gerade als der Energieblitz aus dem Weltall kurz vor dem Einschlag steht. Der Blitz trifft nun das Zepter und Savanti, und beide fallen vom Opferring hinunter in den See. Ohne Savantis Magie beginnt das Opfergerüst zuammenzubrechen, und die Turtles und Renet können sich nur mit knapper Not an feste Ufer retten. Doch mit dem Verlsut des Zepters in den Wassern des Sees stecken sie nun endgültig in dieser Ära fest... thumb|180px|Ein vollkommen sattes EndeDrei Monate später haben sich die fünf Freunde mit ihrer Situation abgefunden und sich am Ufer des Sees häuslich eingerichtet. Eines Tages kommen die Turtles und Renet mit einem Riesenfisch als Jagdbeute zurück. Michelangelo schneidet den Fisch auf, um ihn auszuweiden - und macht dabei eine ebenso überraschende wie erfreuliche Entdeckung: Im Magen des Fisches findet sich das verloren geglaubte Zeitzepter! Die Freude ist groß, dass sie alle nun endlich wieder nach Hause gehen können... doch vorher nehmen sie sich noch soviel Zeit, um den Kaventsmann zum Abendessen zu verputzen. Trivia *Eine nicht ganz ernst zu nehmende Geschichte zum Aussterben der Dinosaurier findet sich in der Non-Canon-Geschichte The Haunted Pizza. *Der Name des Professors, der das Saurierskelett, welches Romero für seine Botschaft benutzt, ausgegraben hat, ist "Veitch Bissette". Dies ist eine Fusion der Nachnamen der Mirage-Mitarbeiter Rick Veitch und Steve Bissette. *Aprils auffallend dunkle Hautfarbe in dieser Geschichte (und in ihrem ursprünglichen Charakterentwurf) soll, so angeblich Kevin Eastman, von einem afro-amerikanischen Mädchen inspiriert worden sein, die zur Zeit, in der das Comic entstand, Peter Lairds Freundin gewesen sein soll - was von Laird seinerseits heftig dementiert wurde. *Obwohl das Impressum den Monat August 1989 als Veröffentlichungsdatum angibt, wurde diese Geschichte im April desselben Jahres publiziert. Bildergalerie Tales 1-7 04.jpg|Ein anfangs ganz harmloser Tag Tales 1-7 05.jpg|Unheimliches im Museum Tales 1-7 07.jpg|Die Herausforderung Tales 1-7 10.jpg|Die Probleme der Zeit-Paradoxa A Tales 1-7 11.jpg|Die Probleme der Zeit-Paradoxa B Tales 1-7 12.jpg|Die Reise... Tales 1-7 13.jpg|...und die Ankunft Tales 1-7 17.jpg|Krieg in der Urzeit A Tales 1-7 19.jpg|Krieg in der Urzeit B Tales 1-7 21.jpg|Verflüchtigter Sieg A Tales 1-7 22.jpg|Verflüchtigter Sieg B Tales 1-7 25.jpg|Eine Dame in Not Tales 1-7 26.jpg|Savantis Plan A Tales 1-7 27.jpg|Savantis Plan B Tales 1-7 29.jpg|Leonardo eilt zur Rettung Tales 1-7 31.jpg|Wettlauf mit der Zeit A Tales 1-7 32.jpg|Wettlauf mit der Zeit B Tales 1-7 34.jpg|Der Fall kommt nach dem Hochmut Tales 1-7 35.jpg|Wie geht es jetzt weiter? In anderen Medien *Die Originalgeschichte wurde für die Doppel-Episode "Return of Savanti Romero - Part 1" und "Part 2" der 2003 Zeichentrickserie adaptiert. *Die IDW Comics-Story ''Turtles In Time'' #1 basiert entfernt auf dieser Geschichte. Ferner wird sie direkt als Einstiegsplot für die nachfolgende Episode ''Bebop & Rocksteady Destroy Everything!'' #1 verwendet. *Die Verbannung Savantis in die Kreidezeit wird in den Episoden "Turtles in Time" und "The Curse of Savanti Romero" der 2012 Animationsserie stellenweise angedeutet oder in Rückblicken erwähnt. Das Ritual mit der kosmischen Konjunktion und der Aufladung des Zeitzepters wird in der Episode "The Frankenstein Experiment" ebenfalls teilweise adaptiert. Neudruckversionen *''Tales of the TMNT Original Vol.1 Series Treasury Edition'' *''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Volume 2'' (IDW, 2013) (Farbversion) Siehe auch *''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:Comics: Tales of TMNT Kategorie:Comics von Jim Lawson